1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated service provision system using smart terminals in a hotel, and more particularly to an integrated service provision system using smart terminals in a hotel, which enables smart terminals in hotel rooms to wirelessly control the lighting, TVs, air conditioners, heaters, curtains, etc. of the rooms, enables guests to use hotel services or do shopping through applications provided in languages to be used, and enables the locations of the guests to be determined when a disaster occurs through the connection to wireless access points and pairing with Bluetooth receivers installed in the hotel.
2. Background Art
Generally, hotels refer to places or service companies that have facilities capable of providing lodging and food and beverages to persons having the ability to pay and provide services desired by guests.
Meanwhile, in order to operate conveniences, such as lighting, TVs, air conditioners, heaters, curtains, etc. in rooms, it is possible to use switches on bedside control tables disposed in rooms or use terminals integrated with remote control functionality. However, this scheme is problematic in that it is inconvenient for guests to use the scheme because an operating method varies depending on hotel and in that a control key should be added whenever a new device is installed.
Furthermore, in order to provide detailed guidance information about hotel facilities, room service, surrounding neighborhood information, etc. to domestic and foreign guests, there is difficulty of producing guidebooks in various languages at high expenses and providing the guidebooks in rooms.
In particular, it is inconvenient for foreigners who cannot use local languages to use room service via phones, and it is also inconvenient to use hotel facility inquiry, vehicle call and taxi call services, etc.
Meanwhile, the most dangerous problem that may occur in hotels is the case where guests cannot rapidly escape and thus lose their lives or are seriously injured in a disaster situation, such as a fire, because they are not well informed of an escape route.
Although guidance on an escape route is provided via a broadcast when a disaster occurs, it is difficult to announce the guidance in various languages within a short period of time in the case of a hotel in which foreigners from various countries are staying.